Enigma
This is the ninth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Ben handed Azmuth another Omnitrix prototype, Zombozo and Clancy were freed by fellow Negative 10 members and Will Harangue tried to blame Ben for something Prisoner 628 did. Plot The Circus Freaks are at the local prison where Sublimino is. Thumbskull asks what they are doing there, and Acid Breath says that they were here to bust out Sublimino. Frightwig asks why they would bother with that weird little midget, to which Acid Breath and Thumbskull have utterly no comeback, and so they walk out. As they are walking, they pass Sublimino who asks them why they are walking off, and Acid Breath says that they're sorry, but they just can't see any reason why they should free him. The Police see that the Circus Freaks are in the building, and contact the Plumbers. As a result, they get The Vreedle Brothers. Octagon comments that the Circus Freaks are even dumber than they are. Acid Breath then sprays acid into the air to act as a smokescreen, a smokescreen that could burn anyone trying to pass it, as Rhomboid learns the hard way. The Circus Freaks get away, and afterward, we cut to Ben watching Sumo Slammers Hero Generation in his room. Kevin, who has a free session, comes over and switches off the TV, and tells Ben that the Vreedles are here to see him. Ben prepares himself, going through the Swampfire, Novalien and Goop holograms, before reaching the Eatle hologram. Ben is about to transform, but then Kevin states they are here on Plumber business. Ben asks what is going on, and before Octagon starts to talk about the current situation, he starts to explain about the time Rhomboid made it seem as if they wanted the Biomatrix for themselves. In truth, they were wanting to give it to Azmuth. Ben asks why he should trust them, and they pull out their Plumber's Badges, stating that they have passed their basic training at a Plumber's Academy. Ben says that he will trust them, meanwhile Prisoner 628 is sprung from Area 51 by The Wolf and The Mummy. At first, before he is aware who is breaking him out, he is glad. But then he makes the realisation that The Wolf and The Mummy have sprung him. Ben sees Kevin off and calls Gwen over the Ultimatrix. Gwen says that she would love to bring circus acts who made the wrong choice to justice, but in case Ben didn't notice, she is in the middle of an exam. Ben calls Cooper, but he says he's still cross-checking a Dimension 12 robot head for invasion plans. Ben tries to call Manny, Helen and even Professor Paradox, but Manny and Helen are in the line of Plumbers awaiting a distress call, and Plumber protocol forbids getting out of the queue. Professor Paradox says that the matter is far too trivial for him, unlike the matter of the tears in space and time. Ben decides it's up to him and turns on the TV to News3. Will Harangue Nation is on, and he has guest co-reporters next to him, Theodore Hopeman from News3's News Right Now, Steve Cummings, a retired reporter that reported the purple lightning at NASA, and Jennifer Nocturne, dillusional former film star who was once a guest correspondent. Ben hears the report on a mysterious facility in the desert was broken into by aliens, which Will Harangue outs as allies of Ben Tennyson. Ben is almost about to turn off the TV when they then report that the Circus Freaks are robbing a money train. Ben changes into Eatle and breaks through the wall. Eatle shows up at the scene where The Circus Freaks have caused the money train to crash. He uses Eatle to eat a building in a nearby demolition site. He then fires an energy beam at Frightwig. Frightwig dodges and Eatle continues to try until he runs out of energy. With nothing else to eat without any problems arising, Ben changes from Eatle into Benmummy. Benmummy wraps Frightwig in bandages and then throws her, and coincidentally, she lands in prison. Benmummy changes into Benwolf and howls at Thumbskull. Meanwhile Prisoner 628 is being questioned by The Wolf and The Mummy. Prisoner 628's life flashes before his eyes. His birth, his arrival on Earth as a refugee, his reaction to the government attacking him, his escaping Area 51, his unfortunate arrival in the Null Void, his handing of Dr. Vicktor to Ultimate Kevin, his escape from the Null Void, his recapturing by the government, his next escape, his encounter with Ben Tennyson, and now what he believes is his last moment. Just then, Manny and Helen arrive. Back on Earth, Benvicktor is fighting Thumbskull. Benvicktor gets the upper hand strength-wise and then electrifies Thumbskull. Benvicktor reverts back into Ben, and dodges Acid Breath's acid breath. He tries go alien, and as he gets the green, he flips through Rath, Big Chill, Upchuck, and then on Way Big. Before he can, he has to dodge a breath of acid. His Ultimatrix switches from Way Big to Drousand, and thinking he still has the Way Big hologram, he slams down the plate and transforms into Drousand. Ben says that he hasn't trained this new one enough, but then says he will have to make do with the powers he already worked out. However these powers aren't enough to beat Acid Breath, so Ben changes into Nanomech. On the moon, where The Wolf and The Mummy took Prisoner 628, Helen and Manny are fighting The Wolf and The Mummy. Manny then gets out the Null Void portal that Kevin and Grey Matter gave him when he passed Plumber's Academy's various levels of training. The Wolf and The Mummy get sucked into the Null Void, and Helen gets Prisoner 628 out of the portal's range. Helen and Manny then get in Tetrax's ship, as he was giving them a lift, and Tetrax, Helen, Manny, and Gluto ponder over what they should do with the alien who was imprisoned by Earth;s government. Ben is still fighting Acid Breath as Nanomech, and after this becomes an apparent failure, Ben quickly changes into Way Big. Way Big picks up Acid Breath and throws him into prison, and then followed by Thumbskull. Ben reverts back and starts walking home, wondering how to break it to his parents about the broken wall. Important Stuff The Circus Freaks are put in prison. Prisoner 628's past is revealed. Sublimino was denied freedom by The Circus Freaks. Characters Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Kenko (TV), Ishiyama (TV), Cooper, Manny, Helen, Paradox, Octagon, Rhomboid, Will Harangue, Theodore Hopeman, Steve Cummings, Jennifer Nocturne, Prisoner 628 Villains Sublimino, Thumbskull, Frightwig, Acidbreath, The Wolf, The Mummy Aliens Used Eatle, Benmummy, Benwolf, Benvicktor, Drousand, Nanomech, Way Big Trivia *It is revealed that The Circus Freaks are thought of as dumber yet less dangerous than all Vreedles (besides Pa and Pretty Boy) yet are thought dangerous enough for Earth Policemen needing the assistance of Plumbers. *Helen graduated Plumber's Academy. *Octagon and Rhomboid passed their basic training. *Many storylines are brought up in this episode but not focused on hugely. Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG Category:Episodes